nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Peri
Peri & Entrée are the main characters of Spliced. Bio Peri Peri (short for failed exPERIment number 13) is a mutant of indeterminate species. His home is a plane that crashed on the island. He enjoys bowling and playing a game called "bucket-stick-fruit-ball" with his best friend Entrée that always ends with someone being hurt. Anyway! He is a fox and octopus squid on the bottom as a mutant! Entrée Entrée (named in reference to the food course) is the best friend of Peri. He is a mutant that is part cow, pig, chicken and shrimp. He was created for the purpose of being eaten. His home is a giant pizza oven and his bed is a barbecue grill. He walks with his udders and has named them Nugget, Pokey, Cranky, Commador Uddersworth, Tina, A.J., Nippocles, and an unnamed eigth whom Entrèe claims will give it power should its name be spoken. Entrèe is very susceptible to evil, most of the time he ends up causing more destruction than Mr. Smarty Smarts. He is fond of food, especially mayonnaise. Role In Ultima Although the majority of Keep Away Island joined the Soc, and the Sentinels, Peri & Entree decided to follow their own path... and form a deadly robot army to wreck death and destruction across the multiverse. They don't care who they attack (Soc or Org) as long as they're having fun, and using a great big massive horde of robots to blow up the place is extremely fun! But there is more to Peri and Entree than meets the eye. In fact, the very reason they turned to evil was because they were manipulated by an old enemy of the Avengers...Kang the Conquerer. You see, Kang fears the entire multiverse will be destroyed by the Organization under Chernabog's rule. To try and save the universes from their dark power, Kang has decided to conquer the universe first, hoping that at least under his rule, the galaxy will be saved from the really nasty evils out there in the cosmos. Unfortunately, when he mind manipulated Peri and Entree to be his front-line agents, he didn't count on them going out of control and going insane with ominversal destruction in mind. Now it's Kang's responsibility to try and rear them back under his control before their little idea of "fun" ruins everything for him and the entire universe! Peri & Entree normally invade Anime, Manga, and JRPG worlds, but they do attack the worlds of western toons from time to time. Kang has set up many probes across the multiverse, hoping to catch them while they're just launching their invasions, and bring them and their army back under his control. After all, their robot is Kang's main army. Which is about 90% of his overall forces! Robot Army Troops Peri & Entree's army is made up of different robots, from multiple worlds (Metal Arms, Enslaved, Transformers, Rifts Archie, Splicers, Vanquish, and Binary Domain). They've also managed to steal the designs for the Org's own robots, and now they're part of Peri & Entree's robotic legion. This army was originally meant to be the main army of the Conquerer Armada, and thus some of Kang's designs and tech may be present. This army was built to conquer almost any enemy imaginable. Aside from the robots that make up it's backbone, there is also a sturdy legion of Battlemechs to support them. All mechs, and vehicles are piloted by robots. Gorgie-USN Gorgie-USR Gorgie-USS Gorgie-USG Gorgie-USH Gorgie-USF Romanov-N Romanov-F Romanov-G Romanov-D Romanov-M Chicane A2-Sphere Jellyfish-L Jellyfish-M View Hound Spybit MOA Tank Light Transport Heavy Transport Air gatling Drill Transport Bia Buzzard KNRB-0 Argus Kreon Assault Shooter Rapid Shooter Golem Deadeye Hercules Shinobi Whirler Condor Watcher Needle Bug Creeper Simian Roadie Tube Gunner Grand Lancer Mobile Gun Iron Whales Gorilla Crab Cerberus Tsar Runner Spider Iron Raptor Razorback APC MilGrunt MilGrunt SPEW MilGrunt Scattershot MilGrunt Rivet MilGrunt Toaster MilGrunt Rocket Trooper Guard Titan Snark Predator RAT Sentinel Loader Tactical Berserker VII Grunt VII Gunner Gladiator Light Tank Heavy Tank Harvester Scout Ranged Scout Electro-Scout Elite Scout Berserker Dog Rhino Scorpion Light Drone Medium Drone Heavy Drone Command Drone Guerilla Drone Rollarm Drone Jet Laser Jet Sniper Spider Tank Artillery Drone Sentry Drone Dropship A-63 Heavy Trooper A-64 Master AA-10 Bottwiler AA-50 Insecton AA-60 Hunter-Destroyer Steel Trooper Slicer Robot Hunter-Searcher Probe Skitter Pod Flying Strike Ship Battle Track Assault Slayer Sky Fighter Transport Platform Land Dominator Repair Wagon Assault Skarab Aero-Shell Battlemechs Basilisk Hobgoblin Boggart Sprite Bear Cub Crimson Hawk Ocelot Sun Cobra Ryoken II Cygnus Jupiter Mad Cat III Legionnaire Malak Preta Grigori Deva Seraph Archangel Gestalt Revenant Omega Pwwka Yurei Waneta Aerospace Fleet Shade Rusalka Striga Aurora Leopard Union Mule Excalibur 'The Doom Meal ' The Doom Meal is Peri & Entree's flagship. It's a massive ship, three times larger than any dreadnought-class. The Doom Meal is arm to the teeth with powerful weaponry, and capable of transport millions of robotic troops. Not to mention an onboard factory for Peri & Entree to keep churning out more of their deadly mechanical minions. It also serves the role of inserting troops into a warzone. Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Category:Groups Category:The Conquerer Armada